herofandomcom-20200223-history
Latte/Gallery
Gallery Lotte profile.png Healin'_Good_Poster.jpg|Official poster Lotte_profile_2.png STPC49 Nodoka commenting on the forest.jpg|Nodoka commenting on the forest STPC49 Nodoka turns to face Hikaru.jpg|Nodoka turns to face Hikaru STPC49 Fuwa puts the Element Bottle Fuwa on Latte's bow.jpg|Fuwa puts the Element Bottle Fuwa on Latte's bow STPC49_Latte_with_the_Element_Bottle_Fuwa_on_her_bow.jpg|Latte with the Element Bottle Fuwa on her bow STPC49 Grace thanks Star.jpg|Grace thanks Star STPC49 Grace and Star together during the baton pass.jpg|Grace and Star together during the baton pass STPC49 Grace and Star declaring everyone as lucky.jpg|Grace and Star declaring everyone as lucky HGPC01_Latte_looks_up_at_her_mother.jpg|Latte looks up at her mother HGPC01_The_Healing_Animals_and_Latte_looking_at_the_sky.jpg|The Healing Animals and Latte looking at the sky HGPC01 A determined Rabirin.jpg|A determined Latte Touch Rabirin flying in the sky.jpg|Latte flying in the sky Touch Nodoka playing with Rabirin and Latte.jpg|Latte playing with Nodoka and Rabirin Touch Nodoka and Chiyu stare at Hinata.jpg Touch Nodoka and Hinata chasing after Chiyu.jpg Touch Nodoka catches up to Chiyu and Hinata.jpg Touch The girls at the hot springs.jpg|The girls at the hot spings Touch_Latte_feeling_ill.jpg|Latte feeling ill Touch_Latte_and_the_Element_Bottles.jpg|Latte and the Element Bottles Touch_Latte_jumps_up.jpg|Latte jumps up Touch End of OP.jpg Healin' Good Sponsor Card with the girls.jpg|Sponsor Card with the girls HGPC01_Title.jpg|Latte, Rabirin, Pegitan and Nyatoran in title HGPC01 Nyatoran and Pegitan wonder why they need to find a human doctor.jpg|Latte wonder why they need to find a human doctor HGPC01_Latte_becomes_ill.jpg|Latte becomes ill HGPC01_Latte_tells_Rabirin_that_the_flowers_are_crying.jpg|Latte tells Rabirin that the flowers are crying HGPC01_Rabirin_picks_up_Latte.jpg|Latte picks up by Rabirin HGPC01_The_Healing_Animals_carry_Latte.jpg|Latte carry by the Healing Animals Healin' Good Eyecatch.jpg|Latte and the others in the first eyecatch HGPC01 Rabirin turns around to see what the Megabyogen is doing.jpg HGPC01_Latte_isn't_getting_any_better.jpg|Latte isn't getting any better HGPC01_Nodoka_saying_Latte_needs_to_go_to_the_hospital.jpg|Latte needs to go to the hospital HGPC01 Nyatoran and Pegitan tell Nodoka that Latte won't get better until the Megabyogen is defeated.jpg|Latte won't get better until the Megabyogen is defeated HGPC01 Nodoka wants to help Latte.jpg|Latte wants to help by Nodoka HGPC01_Nyatoran_is_shocked_to_see_that_Latte_is_still_ill.jpg|Latte is still ill HGPC01_Latte_is_now_feeling_better.jpg|Latte is now feeling better HGPC02_Latte_in_Nodoka's_arms.jpg|Latte in Nodoka's arms HGPC02_Latte_stares_at_Yasuko_and_Takeshi.jpg|Latte stares at Yasuko and Takeshi HGPC02 Nodoka is happy that she can keep Latte.jpg|Nodoka is happy that she can keep Latte HGPC02 Pegitan and Nyatoran tell Nodoka about the Healing Room Bag.jpg HGPC02 Nodoka is amazed by the Healing Room Bags.jpg|Latte is amazed by the Healing Room Bags HGPC02 The Healing Animals have to keep a low profile.jpg HGPC02 Nodoka learns that Latte is the princess of the Healing Garden.jpg|Nodoka learns that Latte is the princess of the Healing Garden HGPC02 Nodoka picks up Latte.jpg|Latte picks up by Nodoka HGPC02_Latte_becomes_ill.jpg|Latte becomes ill HGPC02_Nodoka_listens_to_Latte's_inner_voice.jpg|Nodoka listens to Latte's inner voice HGPC02 A big tree has been hurt.jpg|A big tree has been hurt HGPC02 Nodoka decides to try and transform with Nyatoran.jpg HGPC02_Latte_howls.jpg|Latte howls HGPC02 Nodoka checks on Latte.jpg|Latte checks by Nodoka HGPC02 Nodoka thanks Latte.jpg|Latte thanks Nodoka HGPC02 Nodoka hugging Rabirin and Latte.jpg|Latte, Rabirin and Nodoka hugging HGPC02 Chiyu sees Nodoka talking to the fairies.jpg Healin' Good Sponsor Card with the Cures.jpg|Sponsor Card with the Cures Miracle Leap Poster.png|Official Poster Miracle Leap Visual with Miraclun summoning Miracle Lights.jpg|Miracle Leap Visual with Miraclun summoning Miracle Lights Miracle Leap Visual with Hikaru heling Nodoka up.jpg|Miracle Leap Visual with Hikaru helping Nodoka up Miracle Leap Visual with Hana bumping into Nodoka.jpg|Miracle Leap Visual with Hana bumping into Nodoka Category:Galleries